Bite the Bullet
by Basil Poison
Summary: [DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot] For some reason, your wonderful Basil has found a way to give you SasuNaru smut. Naruto tied to a chair, Sasuke being... Sasuke. Just read the dang thing.


"You won't get away with this Sasuke!" Naruto growled, shaking forcibly against the chains that held his arms back behind a chair. Sweaty, out of breath, and tired, he stared up at those piercing onyx eyes, narrowing along his exposed, sweaty skin, licking his lips as the slope of his stomach allowed each bead of sweat to trail over him. "Oh, but Naruto..." Cupping his drenched cheek, Sasuke smirked, licking seductively along the outline of his lips, feeling the vessel tremble below him."You might as well let me..."

Spreading the other's legs, Sasuke relished the tanned skin awaiting him. Fingers toyed with his entrance, the sensitive muscle contracting in a spastic motion as it wasn't used to such feelings. "Aah! Stop it Sasuke!" The blonde cried out, flinching with every touch before yelping out in pain as Sasuke slapped his inner thigh. "Who gave you permission to talk...?" Sasuke watched unkindly while Naruto gave him a surprised look.

His expression softened a bit, while he leaned in to kiss his marked cheek. "You wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention, now do you? After all..." The Uchiha pushed the finger past the ring of muscles, hearing a muffled groan of the – at first – uncomfortable entrance. "We wouldn't want Kakashi-sensei walking in."

He hate to admit it, but Sasuke had a point. Besides, he wouldn't give the Uchiha the enjoyment of hearing his moans. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke reach for something. "Now what are you up to?" he asked cautiously, not exactly seeing what the other held in his hands. Sasuke licked his lips, completely ignoring the other's question. He slid his free hand into the boy's blonde hair, tugging on it slightly in a successful attempt to distract him. "Ow! What are you--" before he could complain, Naruto felt something cold and round slide quickly past his opening. A heavy blush painted his face as he watched that smirk on Sasuke's face grow wider and wider. His muscles pushed against the object, detesting the uncomfort it brought with its presence.

"It's called a bullet." he said finally, watching contentedly as the vessel squirmed and writhed. Sasuke stood up, holding yet another item in his hand; Naruto was able to determine that this one was a remote. From the end of the remote came a long coil that was attached to the bullet within him. "A bullet...?" Naruto repeated, eying the cord as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. Nodding, the Uchiha thumbed the remote, gliding over the small button upon it. He sat down in Naruto's lap, facing him, just to annoy the blonde with his arrogant smirk. "Yes, a bullet. Hard of hearing?" he asked, nipping at Naruto's lip before slowly sucking on it. He allowed his fingers to travel over Naruto's chest, pushing the remote over his sweaty skin while his suckles became more forceful, just to draw out the boy's struggling moans and to feel him squirm beneath him.

Not really wanting to ask, Naruto was curious of what that remote would do. Narrowing his eyes on the Uchiha, possible ideas ran through his mind. Maybe it was casing an exploding tag? No, there was a cord attaching it to the bullet, and Sasuke wouldn't be this close while it detonated. Perhaps it released poison into his system? Or maybe it did worse... He didn't have much time to think about it, as Sasuke grew impatient and eager. Lifting the remote up, he twisted the dial onto its first setting. "Get ready Naruto..." Raising an eyebrow, he watched the vessel's every movement once the bullet within him began to pulsate.

Angled parallel to the other's sensitive area, it caused a sensation to shoot through him. Loosing his self control, Naruto craned his head back and let out a wavering sound, struggling with his binds in order to remove the bullet from him. "Haaah... Haaah... Get it out of me..." his words welded together, much to the delight of the Uchiha upon him. "You're such a weakling, Naruto." he whispered, trailing his thumb down his Adam's apple, now so easily exposed to him. "It's set on its lowest speed..." But Naruto couldn't help it, it was angled so perfectly upon his most sensitive area, trying to ignore it was out of the question. Seeing him squirm and murr in forced pleasure was enough to arouse Sasuke, piquing his curiosity even further. Turning the dial slowly, it acted as if it controlled his prisoner's volume; the faster the speed, the louder his voice. Chuckling, Sasuke's free hand ran a nail down his chest, leaving a soft pink welt in its wake.

"I'm glad to see my little Bibiri-kun enjoying himself..." grabbing his chin and forcing Naruto to look him in the eyes, he gave a self-assured smile while he lifted himself a bit, aligning the vessel's quivering member with his entrance. "Sas...uke... Don't..." he pleaded in pants, already jerking forward with the slightest tough of the Uchiha's skin. Pressing his lips on the other's, Sasuke bit his upper lip loosely, fully engulfing him past the ring of muscles, contracting and tightening around the other's member. Naruto could hardly release a moan, instead a whimper escaped him. But Sasuke didn't stop until none was visible, all subject to the movements of his muscles.

Admittedly, Sasuke couldn't control himself with the thick length within him. Eyebrows knitting, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's shoulders, dropping the remote and letting it fall over his thigh. "Sas..." groaning, his pleads fell on deaf ears as Sasuke went on, raising himself up and sliding down with greater force, only to raise himself up and repeat the process. The vessel's face a hue of deep red, Sasuke opened his mouth to chuckle, but ended up releasing a moan, which shook his being. Naruto heard, and looked at him, watching a near-embarrassed blush settle on his face. Not wanting to pass this moment up, Naruto leaned in a much as he could and licked the tip of his nose. "Looks... Like someone... Has gone... In over their head..." still with heavy breaths, Naruto raised his pelvis, pushing his arousal deeper than before. The grip on his shoulders tightened, followed by a warning glare on the other's face.

But that didn't stop him, it only made him inclined to continue. And with that, he turned the tables, albeit he was the one held hostage. Craning his head back, Sasuke soon became engulfed in pleasure, his own arousal about ready to explode, a bit of precum already dribbling down his length. "Naruto..." he moaned aloud, watching the boy as he clenched his teeth, pressed his eyes shut, and gasp for every breath. Yes, he was close... A slow grin grew on his face like wildfire.

Without warning, Sasuke pulled himself up and away, leaving the other's pulsating length unattended. Readying to whine for more, Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down, pushing his member past the parted lips. Eyes widened and growls were emitted, but there was no sense of rebuttal as Sasuke released his seed into his mouth, giving a slow, long moan. Withdrawing, a trail of white fluid followed, breaking and landing on Naruto's chest. The bullet within him was enough to cause him to climax, which Sasuke had angled directly towards his face. His own seed dripped down his chin.

Satisfied, Sasuke grabbed a towel nearby and began to walk away. "You may want to clean yourself up before Kakashi decides he wants to check on us. Naruto, still out of breath, turned his head and struggled against his binds. "Hey, wait! Aren't you going to untie me and turn off the bullet first?"

Sasuke stopped, and with a grin, he shook his head. "Now what if I happen to get aroused again?"

END.


End file.
